<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Headspace by MyFullYetTwistedHeart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608073">Headspace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart'>MyFullYetTwistedHeart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Consentacles, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Gals being pals, Tentacles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:12:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22608073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you just gotta suck your girlfriend's tentacle dick.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Headspace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie/gifts">Pixie</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Knees”</p><p>The voice was neither harsh nor loud, but carried clear authority. Ev shivered as she dropped, the command of her girlfriend, her lover, her Master, still echoing in her mind. Bashfully, the Pishki looked up through her long lashes, timidly meeting the other woman’s eyes.</p><p>Slyva’s smile was the perfect blend of sadistic affection.</p><p>“Now what am I going to do with you” she crooned, running her fingers through Ev’s close cropped curls. "Any ideas?”</p><p>Ev didn’t say anything, but her eyes focussed on the taller woman’s crotch, where a small bulge was already beginning to form. Sylva chuckled. “Right to the point I see. Well, go on then.”</p><p>Eagerly, Ev undid the fly of her lovers jeans, making short work of those and the sensible boxer briefs that lay beneath. There, just starting to emerge, was a pulsing, blue green tentacle.</p><p>She glanced up and, receiving a small nod, took the pulsing appendage into her mouth. Ev swirled her tongue around the tip, savoring the sensation as the tentacle pushed back. Sylva clenched her hands in Ev’s hair, gifting her sub with a wonderful mixture of pleasure and pain. This continued for several minutes until, with a shudder and gasp, Sylva climaxed. One gift of her anatomy was the lack of anything to either spit or swallow.</p><p>Kicking off the long abandoned garments at her feet, Sylva reached down to pull Ev to her feet, only to sweep them out form under her as she picked the shorter woman up bridal style. Gently, she placed her lover on their shared bed before climbing in herself to straddle her.</p><p>“You” Sylva breathed into Ev’s ear “deserve a reward”</p><p>Grabbing onto Ev’s hand as though anchoring her to reality, Sylva pressed her lips to her neck and sucked. Hard.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. After</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Morning sunshine!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“alkdhedgehogleks FUCK”</p><p>Sylva pressed her eyes together stubbornly and turned away from the offending light, pulling her blanket over her head. What kind of ungodly hour was this anyways?</p><p>“Good Morning to you too!”</p><p>Sylva groaned. How the FUCK was Ev so perky in the morning? It couldn’t be healthy.</p><p>“You slept through two alarms love. I know you don’t have class till two but you really should get up”</p><p>Sylva pulled her blanket down to glare at her girlfriend. Her ire was softened slightly when she saw what Ev was doing: admiring her handiwork in the mirror.</p><p>“This is some of your best work! I’ll be showing for at least a weak”</p><p>As Ev pulled her phone out to take an obligatory compersion selfie, Sylva rolled over and shut her eyes.</p><p>“Tell Aren I say hi and then come back to bed” she groaned, slapping Ev’s side of the bed emphatically.</p><p>“You know I have class in the morning babe” Ev countered, although she did come over to sit on said bed. Sylva decided to use this opportunity to wrap her arms around her waist.</p><p>“Degrees are a pointless status symbol behind an enormous paywall”</p><p>“True” Ev said, gently prying her girlfriends hands off “but Dr. S is a fucking delight and if you get up while i’m showering we can both go get coffee”</p><p>Sylva wrinkled her face in annoyance. “Bribing me with caffeine isn’t playing fair”</p><p>Ev gave her a quick peck on the cheek before standing up and removing her nightshirt, heading toward the bathroom. Sylva stared appreciatively at the sight.</p><p>“All’s fair in love and war. Do what you want”</p><p>Sylva groaned, but rolled out of bed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>